If Only
by Moon Waltz
Summary: 'Sensei, jika saja...'/ kumpulan drabble/ No Plot/ cover by: Nuriko-kun


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **If Only**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _How sad and bad and mad it was - but then, how it was sweet."  
― Robert Browning_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

. _ **future**_.

Pernah satu kali sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya; bagaimana wujud masa depan yang terbentang luas di hadapan?

Naif sekali, bukan?

Akan tetapi, ini bukan tentang betapa bisa sangat _naif_ nya sebuah ide dan pemikiran.

Belajar dari pahitnya pengalaman, Gintoki diingatkan untuk tidak berharap bahwa kuas takdir akan menyapukan warna-warna cerah pada kanvas hidupnya. Pengalaman yang sama juga mengajarkannya agar tidak mengenakan sepasang sayap kertas yang menerbangkannya ke angkasa hanya untuk dijatuhkan dengan keras saat hujan datang. _Tidak lagi_. Hidupnya telah sepenuhnya ia dedikasikan untuk masa kini, saat ini—detik ini. Tak perlu baginya berkontemplasi jauh ke depan, apalagi menengok berkas-berkas memori penuh debu di belakang.

 _[[Sensei, jika saja...]]_

Tapi hatinya tahu, saat itu pernah ada. Saat dia begitu tergoda melihat seperti apa masa depan.

(—karena apabila kau tahu seperti apa rupa masa depan, kau akan tahu pula apakah keputusan besar yang saat ini kau ambil sudah tepat atau belum. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan atau rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang, menggerogoti rongga dadamu dan hanya menyisakan sunyinya kehampaan. _Tak ada lagi_.)

Meski begitu, ketika garis waktu telah berjalan demikian jauh hingga menempatkannya di masa depan yang dulu tak sekalipun bisa ia bayangkan, bukan berarti dia telah menemukan jawaban dari keraguannya. Bukan berarti dia tahu keputusan yang dulu diambilnya sudah benar (—atau justru _benar-benar salah_ ). Bukan berarti pula jika waktu diputar ke belakang dan kesempatan untuk memutuskan itu sekali lagi terulang, sebuah keberanian akan menyusup ke dalam dirinya hingga ia sanggup membuat pilihan yang _berbeda_.

Bukan berarti ia mampu menghadirkan _orang itu_ kembali meski dengan bantuan mesin waktu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya; bagaimana wujud masa depan yang terbentang luas di hadapan?

Ah, dia tidak tahu atau ingin mencari tahu. Karena dia yakin, segala sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh orang itu akan selalu menuntunnya menuju masa depan terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan.

 _[[Sensei, jika saja saat ini bukan hanya bayang-bayangmu yang berada di sisiku, sejauh apa masa depanku akan terpengaruh oleh kehadiranmu?]]_

* * *

. _ **gift**_.

Hidup itu karunia.

Bisa mendengar suara kicau burung-burung yang bersahutan di pagi hari, bisa menyaksikan matahari tenggelam yang melunturkan warna jingga pada awan di sore hari—juga merupakan karunia. Kehadiran rekan setia berupa makhluk tak teridentifikasi bernama Elizabeth pun karunia. Segala hal yang Katsura alami, rasakan, dapatkan, adalah bentuk dari karunia.

Maka dari itu, dalam menjalani hari-harinya Katsura tak pernah alpa untuk bersyukur pada Sang Pencipta yang telah memberinya begitu banyak karunia.

Kenyataannya, Katsura sendiri jarang sekali meminta. Nyaris tidak pernah, bahkan. Semua karunia itu datang begitu saja dan dia cukup hanya dengan menerimanya. Katsura jarang sekali menginginkan sesuatu, apalagi tanpa berusaha. Dia memang seorang yang idealis dan pemimpi, _leader_ ternama kelompok pemberontak pemerintahan. Namun, dia mampu membedakan batasan antara cita-cita dengan mimpi kosong belaka. Maka dari itu, _dia jarang sekali meminta..._

 _[[Sensei, jika saja...]]_

Tetapi, masa itu pernah ada. Masa dimana hatinya diguncang dengan hebatnya hingga nyaris remuk redam. Masa dimana kedua pelupuk matanya terlalu lelah sekadar untuk terbuka lebar dan menatap segalanya. Masa dimana yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meminta dan memohon keajaiban agar datang dengan segera.

Sayangnya, di masa itu Tuhan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Hingga roda kehidupan yang bergulir tanpa henti telah mencapai di titik ini, dirinya sudah terlalu letih untuk menanti.

Tetap saja, Katsura percaya bahwa hidup itu karunia.

Bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin di musim gugur, bisa melihat kelopak merah muda bunga _sakura_ yang mekar di musim semi—juga merupakan karunia. Dan meski hanya sesaat, kehadiran sosok yang selalu membawa keceriaan di masa kanak-kanaknya itu pun adalah karunia (—yang paling besar dalam hidupnya.)

 _[[Sensei, jika saja kedua tanganmu yang menepuk lembut pundakku bisa terus kurasakan, karunia seperti apa lagi yang masih perlu kuminta pada Tuhan?]]_

* * *

. _ **pain**_.

Kalau yang diajarkan oleh rasa cinta adalah ketulusan untuk saling menyayangi dan mengasihi, dan yang diajarkan oleh rasa sesal adalah kecermatan dalam membuat keputusan dan menentukan jalan, maka apa sebenarnya yang diajarkan oleh rasa sakit?

Tak ada.

(—kecuali fakta bahwa kau harus menghabiskan malam-malam panjang dalam ratapan yang berusaha kau sembunyikan, atau hari-hari yang terasa begitu kosong tak bermakna, atau dunia dan isinya yang tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan suara, kehilangan warna... Tak ada hal yang diajarkan oleh rasa sakit.)

Begitu pula dengan rasa sakit yang kerap muncul melalui luka pada mata kirinya.

Rasa sakit itu tak mengajarkannya apa-apa. Bagi Takasugi, kemunculannya hanya serupa _alarm_ pengingat akan kenangan-kenangan getir yang ingin ia buang. Rasa sakit pada mata kiri(—maupun pada _organ di dada kiri_ —)nya itu hanya menjadi bukti otentik bahwa dia pernah begitu lemah untuk berdiri dan berjuang melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga.

 _[[Sensei, jika saja...]]_

Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya begitu menyiksanya ketidakberdayaan—begitu menyakitkannya _kehilangan_. Tak ada yang pernah memberitahunya bagaimana caranya _rasa sakit ini_ bisa dilenyapkan.

Dia harus melalui hidup yang dipenuhi luka dan rasa sakit itu seorang diri. Karenanya, dia akan membuat dunia mengerti tentang rasa sakitnya, melalui kehilangan dan _kehancuran_.

Kalau yang diajarkan oleh rasa benci adalah dorongan untuk selalu mengintrospeksi diri dan berkaca pada kesalahan, dan yang diajarkan oleh rasa puas adalah keyakinan bahwa jerih payah pasti akan terbayarkan, maka adakah sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh rasa sakit?

Mungkin ada.

Bahwa ketika kau memiliki sesuatu (atau _seseorang_ ) yang begitu berarti dalam hidupmu, maka kau harus siap kehilangannya sewaktu-waktu. Kau harus siap merasakan rasa sakit ketika ada bagian dari dirimu yang tercerabut paksa hingga meninggalkan luka yang menganga.

Kau harus siap untuk _itu_.

 _[[Sensei, jika saja senyum hangatmu masih mengiringi langkahku mengarungi dunia ini, akankah seluruh rasa sakit yang kurasakan bisa menghilang pergi?]]_

* * *

 _ **.fate.**_

Ketiganya mungkin tidak memiliki _masa depan_ yang sama, tidak mendapatkan _karunia_ yang serupa, dan tidak berbagi _rasa sakit_ yang benar-benar setara.

 _[[Sensei, jika saja...]]_

Tapi mereka pernah disatukan oleh _benang takdir_ yang sama. Mereka masih bergumul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang serupa, mereka masih mengharapkan terwujudnya doa yang seia-sekata. (—meski dengan cara yang berbeda-beda.)

 _[[Sensei, jika saja kau masih ada di sini.]]***_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Astaga ini gak jelas banget drabble-nya udah kayak curhat (?)

Tulisan ini cuma pandangan singkat saya sama masing2 dari mereka kalo tetiba keinget Shouyou X'D

Untuk _prompt_ -nya sendiri diambil dari judul lagu yang saya _shuffle_ di _music player_. _**Future**_ dari lagunya Honeyworks feat. Toyosaki Aki yang berjudul _Miraizu_ (Mirai = future), _**Gift**_ dari lagunya Kagamine Rin (feat. WorldWideP) berjudul _Gift_ (Album Kagamination), _**Pain**_ dari lagunya Nano yang berjudul _No Pain, No Game,_ _ **Fate**_ dari lagunya Rib feat. MikitoP berjudul _Akaito_ (Akaito = red thread = fate)#GakAdaYangNanyaTolong

Eniwei, terima kasih udah mampir dan nyempetin diri baca ini :3


End file.
